The other fellowships
by Adreandarksky
Summary: Ever wonder who chased Gollum into Mordor, or how Saruman got the palantir? These are the stories of small fellowships that helped move events from the Hobbit to Lord of The Rings. (each chapter will be a new story in journal form, updates soon) (rated T just out of cation, not any real reason)
1. The return of the necromancer

A/n: My realm jumping class (some call it English class) was given an assignment to create our own fellowship and write a story about it. We were put into groups and then wrote our own fellowship story. Each story takes place between the hobbit and lord of the Rings, and most of them lead up to an event in LOTR. Hope you enjoy our latest realm jumps!

* * *

**Fellowship Journal:**

April 18th Halls of the Elven King

We, that is the elves of our fellowship, have decided to keep a journal of our journey. King Thranduil has issued us a mission, and told us that if we bring along these four idiots we will be promoted to palace guards. The idiots in question are a male human, a male dwarf, a female hobbit, and a female wizard. We will have to train the fools for four weeks so they will be ready for their mission. Celindua has decided to take on the hobbit, called Usquner. Peredhil has decided to take on the dwarf, Agaryulnaer. Valar has taken in the human, named Morier. I have decided to take the wizard, who is called Naalostistari. Hopefully we can complete our mission, which is to investigate rumors of the Necromancers return to our forest of Mirkwood. First we must get through our personal fools training, which will start on Monday.

-Aratohallaer

May 12th (after the training, day 1 of quest) Forest of Mirkwood

We traveled 36 miles of easily traveled ground while the blundering fellowship lagged throughout the trek. The fellowship of inferior races trotted on the ground while the other Elves and I ran throughout the branches of the darkened trees blocking the sun. We saw faint traces of "orcish" tracks throughout the forest but we believe that they are being hunted down by the others.

- Peredhil

May 13th Forest of Mirkwood

I've been stuck with these creatures for 2 whole days! I don't know how I'll survive for almost 4 weeks. You would think my fellow elves would be mature. Aratohallaer was sent because of a punishment for robbing. Peredhil was sent for drinking. Valar was too inappropriate. Of course I was sent to get the mission done. Now I'm stuck with them. Hopefully, I can conveniently find a boulder to chunk at them.

-Celindua

**May 14thForest of Mirkwood**

**This wretched journey is no fun. It was much more fun in the king's court. Furthermore, Celindua is acting rather orcish. And I hope Peredhil goes and Miqula Orqu (kisses an orc). He is a bothersome error and a disgrace to elves. The only elf that is even somewhat tolerable is Aratohallaer. She always has that mischievous look about her and looks like she could give any of us a good beating. My kind of person. I guess I have found an ally in this horrid journey. The rest can go burn in the void for all I care.**

**We had to cross the mountains of Mirkwood today, adding to the misery. Our trainees took forever, but the pass we took allowed us to get across in one day, though all we did today was cross the mountains. **

**- Valar**

May 15th Forest of Mirkwood

Valar, Peredhil and I have been enjoying this trip, even if no one else seems to be having fun. Because we are elves we can run through the trees and keep ahead of our fools, so the three of us have begun springing small pranks on the rest of our Fellowship. The fools, and Celindua who is far too well behaved, have been finding ...surprises in their path. We have dropped everything from spider silk, to briars, even mud upon our pitiful fellowship, just to make the trip more interesting. I can't wait till we encounter our first orc pack, the fight will be so much fun. Anyway, we have about four weeks together, so we might as well make it exciting...

-Aratohallaer

May 16th Forest of Mirkwood

The dwarven disgrace-Agaryulnaer- was wounded in the femoral artery by the arrow of an orcish bow from an ambush while tracking the the Mirkwood. He was shot as soon as they appeared and couldn't help in repelling them. The battle was short and costly for the orcs but the dwarf was seriously wounded by the arrow. The dwarfs wound will not be allowed to be healed by our elven medicine because of his pride. We hope this useless waste of food dies soon within the coming days.

- Peredhil

**May 17th Forest of Mirkwood**

**This journey is becoming rather lifeless. They are all acting like their souls have been lifted and been thrown into the depths of Mordor. I have decided I will show these people how to enjoy their lives to the full extent. Before I was sent to this ghastly journey, I slipped some Dorwinian wine into my satchel. I have been looking for the right time for days now to slip the strong wine into Peredhil's drink. And it looks like today, the time has finally come. The dwarf was having trouble keeping up with the rest of us with his wound and all. He was a disaster just waiting to happen in my opinion. Anyways, Peredhil went to go aid the dwarf. Meanwhile, I carefully poured the wine into Peredhil's drink. Aratohallaer kept Peredhil occupied, telling him to go fetch water or something. The obnoxious alcoholic has no idea what he is in for tomorrow. I cannot wait to see his reaction to something as strong as Dorwinian.**

**- Valar **

May 18th Forest of Mirkwood

The dwarf is even slower than he already was. He got shot by an Orc. Even though he isn't my favorite member of the fellowship, I sincerely hope he gets healed. Also, I finally am getting used to Valar. Yesterday, she pranked Peredhil. His reaction was actually quite funny. He swayed around like an idiot and was blubbering some incoherent nonsense. Maybe I won't need that boulder after all.

- Celindua

May 19th Forest of Mirkwood

We walk on and on through the forests for two weeks now with these blundering pieces of spider bait. i have tried many times to lose them but the are persistently yelling and yammering like youngling searching for their parents. this would give away our position eventually so we had to allow them to see us at all times to maintain stealth from the orcs and spiders.

-Peredhil

May 20th. Forest of Mirkwood

More orcs today. They came at dawn while I was on watch. I, of course, heard them coming and could have stopped them at any time..OK, fine, I was asleep when they came. I did wake up when they got closer, and then warned the others. The fight was short and mostly uninteresting. The dwarf still refuses to be healed, and has still been limping along. He even tried to fight today, though he failed miserably. The journey has gotten a bit boring again, maybe its time for another prank..?

-Aratohallaer

May 21st Forest of Mirkwood

Yesterday, we had an orc fight. When they came out, that Aratohallaer wasn't even awake. Of course she was sleeping. . We didn't lose any members , which is good. The dwarf is still in pain, and I don't even know when we'll reach Dol Guldor. Anyways, I almost got hit with a sword. The orc came right behind me, but luckily, I moved right in time. We quickly defeated them and started to move along.

-Celindua

**May 22nd Forest of Mirkwood**

**That empty headed human has met his fate today. Death. That fool made the worst decision of his useless life by betraying the Fellowship. I have always thought humans were weird and rather outlandish creatures, but this was just plain ludicrous behavior. We found out about the human's true motives today in the orc battle. I was assigned by Aratohallaer to sneak up and surprise the band of orcs while the rest of them fought because I was very nimble footed. I had noticed that the shortsighted human wasn't fighting with them, but I didn't think anything of it. While I scouted for orcs and thought of a brilliant strategy, I overheard the senseless human talking to the hideous orcs. I leaned closer toward them from my crouched position on the tree and I was able to hear faint traces of their whispered and seemingly urgent conversation. I heard bits and pieces of it such as 'plan' and 'escape'. It didn't take a genius like me to know that the human was telling the orcs our plan. That hypocrite. I was about to leap from my tree to go attack that traitor but it turns out there was no need. After hearing the Fellowship's complete strategy, the orcs realized what an utter idiot he was and slaughtered him. I couldn't have done better myself. Except I think I would have also plucked his eyeballs from his sockets and kept them as a souvenir. But slaughter is good too.**

**-Valar**

May 23rd Forest of Mirkwood

Another dreary day of uneventful walking towards southern have seen orc tracks towards the mountains and signs of the Nazgul that were in the area. we believe the mountains to be a problem for they have a substantial number of misplaced goblins possibly burrowing into the mountain.

- Peredhil

May 24th Forest of Mirkwood

We've lost another fool today, leaving us with a hobbit and a bleeding dwarf. Some orcs attacked today, which shouldn't have caused a problem. In fact, the other elves and I were just shooting down the last of the orcs with our bows, when that idiot, Naalost, had to step into the fight. She tried to use a spell to send the orcs flying away, but , being senseless, she had her staff held backwards. This resulted in the wizard flying right out of the tree tops, presumably dead once she landed. I feel a little bad that she is gone, but really, if she is that stupid, I don't mind losing her. After all, we can move a bit faster now and will need less food. Still, I will miss pranking them, after all I only have three pranking subjects left (Celindua, Usquener, and Agaryulnaer)

-Aratohallaer

May 25th Forest of Mirkwood

I've survived 2 weeks on this journey. We only have 2 weeks left. We have walked a lot lately, and it might be interesting to have another battle. However, the wizard and human have already died. It won't be a good to lose another member.

-Celindua

**May 26th Forest of Mirkwood**

**Today was the start of our third week and it was an adventurous and rather risky day. The orcs had caught up to us and put up quite a fight. The brainless hobbit and the moronic bleeding dwarf were no help as usual. We trained them for an entire month but those dimwitted oafs never put their knowledge to good use. They just get in the way and consume food all day. The hobbit ate what seemed like 20 times a day and the dwarf had the appetite of 20 dragons. If they keep consuming this fast, we will most likely run out of food. Anyways, the orcs put up a mighty good fight today. They seemed well rested and high spirited. But we elves didn't go down without a fight. The heavy combat lasted for about 20 minutes. The clang of steel and the shouts could be heard throughout the whole battle. But in the end, we elves forced the ferocious orcs to retreat while the hobbit and the dwarf stood at the sidelines and absentmindedly cheered us on. It is only a matter of time before they die off. I long for that day. **

**- Valar **

May 27th Forest of Mirkwood

The foods supply for our fellowship is running low at the moment but as soon as we lose another oaf we can lighten our load and hunt with a bit more freedom as we need some fresh deer or boar from this darkened forest.

- Peredhil

May 28th. Forest of Mirkwood

Today was a quite adventurous, but sad day. We got into a fight with the giant spiders. The hobbit was eaten by a spider. First, the spider bit him in half. Burying him was not something I enjoyed, but Peredhil might have enjoyed it. At this rate, I have no idea how we will reach Dol Guldor. I hope we can protect ourselves for the rest of our journey.

- Celindua

May 29th. Forest of Mirkwood

At this point, I am almost tempted to kill the Dwarf off. We no longer have to deal with the hobbit, the human, or the wizard, slowing us down, but the dwarf is still here! He still refuses treatment and is slowly bleeding. This means that not only does he move slower because he is a dwarf, he also slows us with his limping and whining! We could have been done four weeks ago had we not stopped to train and bring the useless mortals! At least we now near the home of the Necromancer and this mess will soon be over.

-Aratohallaer

**May 30th. Forest of Mirkwood**

**Today we sighted those deadly Black Riders. They didn't cause any trouble with us, but we caught a glimpse of them as they head towards the forest borders to leave Mirkwood. Although they shouldn't cause any trouble, we need to keep an eye out for them. They can be very sneaky . Our prediction is that we will be reaching the necromancer's home in about 4-6 days. The sooner the better. I don't think I can take the annoying dwarf's endless groans anymore.**

**- Valar**

May 31st. Forest of Mirkwood

With the hobbit,wizard, and human dead, we can speed up to a brisk sprint and try to ditch the dwarf at the same time. my only concern is that if the dwarf is loud when looking for us he could give away our position to the pyromancer and i thus have reason to kill him. i can only hope.

-Peredhil

June 1st. Forest of Mirkwood

We near Dol Guldor, so the orcs have become increasingly bold in their attacks. We had to shoot a few who attempted an ambush while we ate breakfast. Not that it was much of an ambush, we could hear them as they approached but it was inconvenient. Although we have not seen any more black riders, we have decided to keep looking for them. I wonder if they have left, perhaps they only had a quick mission to complete. After all, we did see them headed in the direction of Mirkwood borders... It would be frustrating to come this whole way for nothing.

-Aratohallaer

**June 2nd. Forest of Mirkwood**

**Today was the start of week four. If our expected time was correct, then we are drawing to a close end to our journey. Aratohallaer has told us that we should arrive at Dol Guldor in 1-2 days; I look forward to it. The only remaining people from our Fellowship are the elves and a bleeding dwarf who was absolutely no use to us. The constant groans and complaints from the dwarf is rather bothersome. I really don't know what the Elven King was thinking when he sent this thick-headed creature on a crucial journey like this.**

**- Valar **

June 3rd. Gates of dol Guldor

The Fellowship has finally reached the gates of Dol Guldor and the dwarf is on death's doorstep. We figured that he would be able scout out the front gates before he bled out. As he walked up to the gates he stepped on a stone and then was shot by an arrow trap imbedded in the walls of Dol Guldor. The Dwarfs weight created a hole through the weakest point in the bridge and fell to never be seen again.

-Peredhil

June 4th. Dol Guldor

Today, we finally searched Dol Guldor, but the necromancer has already fled. Inside of the tallest tower, I found a piece of black cloth from their cloaks. On the wall of the tower, there were muddy footsteps. We basically just got here to go back. At least on the way back, it will be faster. Everyone we trained died.

-Celindua

**June 5th. Outside of Mirkwood**

**We left Mirkwood today and are on the edge of it. We started off with 4 elves, a hobbit, a dwarf, a wizard, and a human. We ended this journey with only 4 elves. Although all our training went to vain, I am thankful we finished this journey. We were walking to the river to go back. It should take us about 1-2 days. We take our time; there was no need to hurry with the hobbit, human, dwarf, and wizard dead. I cannot wait to back to go back to the Elven Halls. I can almost smell the feast awaiting us when we get back. **

**- Valar**

June 6th. Lothlorien

We crossed the last of the land between us and the Anduin this afternoon, and then we forded the river and continued on to Lothlorien. Currently, we have decided to stay the night here, and then take boats from Lothlorien back to the Elven kings halls. Even one night in Lothlorien will be refreshing and I think I will feel much more rested in the morning. In fact, Lothlorien is so calming that I haven't bothered Celindua for a few hours...I think I may not like this rest after all...

-Aratohallaer

June 7th. River Anduin

We are finally on the fairy with the dreaded weight of that fellowship of mortals dead and lost in the forest. we should arrive back at the halls of the Elven king soon, and hopefully i can get out of my sobriety issues.

-Peredhil

June 20th. Halls of the Elven king

It has been 5 days after we got home. I have just came back from the celebration feast. There are foods and drinks of all kind. People dance and talk. Many people have asked about the other 4 members of our fellowship. All 4 of us told the others the stories. They always comment on the wizard. Anyways, now we're back with the other elves. I know I complained a lot about the other members of our fellowship. They have changed now. Of course, all of them still have some foolishness in them. However, I've started seeing the fun in their "hobbies".

-Celindua

June 21st. Halls of the Elven King

Today, all 4 of us were promoted to Palace Guards. I was actually surprised because we came back with half of our fellowship. Anyways, we got new uniforms. In my opinion, they could have done much better. New colors and designs would probably look better. If they are going to make us wear these uniforms, at least make them pretty. Although, it is fun to make fun of how they look. The sad part is I look almost the same as them with our new uniforms. I also hope working with them isn't too bad. I think I've gotten used to them. They are all still annoying. Peredhil still drinks, Valar is still immature, and Aratohallaer is still misbehaving now and then. Hopefully, they can become better with this new promotion.

**Palace guards was our new promotion. It is much better than stupid Border Guards. I am looking forward to less messy work and more ceremonial work. Although Celindua was a little annoying at first (actually a lot), I have decided that she is generally a pretty nice elf. And Aratohallaer is still up to her mischievous ways, who can blame her. And then there's Peredhil, the elf that can't stop his alcoholic ways. In fact, he passed out now from too much feasting. I don't blame him; the food was heavenly. Although they act like nutcases sometimes (even I do) , I think I will enjoy working with them just like we did during the journey.**

I must say I will miss being part of the border guard, but it will be a pleasant change to become a palace guard. Instead of having to scout orc hunts for the nobles, I will be, if not a noble, at least close to being one. After all, we were given this promotion as reward for completing our mission, it might as well make us nobles. Through being part of our fellowship I have grown closer to my fellow guards, if not becoming friends, we are at least no longer enemies. I look forward to my guard duties with this group, it will be most enjoyable. Besides, I always can use new prank subjects.

- Celindua Megiltura Nikeryn

**- Valar Nikeryn**

- Aratohallaer Shaalth

- Peredhil Nikeryn


	2. The dark fellowship

**The Journey**

**The Dark Fellowship's Great Adventure **

**Intro of my adventure:**

We are followers of Sauron, and we have a very important mission. Sauron himself put us in our fellowship, that indeed was a great honor. Our fellowship consists of Elwll, Sylia, Nildur, Oliwya and myself, Assila. We all our elves that have been banished from our elven land, because of our support for the dark arts. We moved to Mordor to further follow Sauron and do as he wishes as his strength mission is to overtake Moria from the dwarves who live there. We are prepared and have been training for this mission for a very long time. Elwll is the mastermind behind all the strategic attacks. Sylia is in charge of supplies and charming humans to let us pass by unnoticed, she and I have been friends for eons. Oliwya has the darkest soul of all. Nildur has taken the role of our leader. I, Assila, am the greatest fighter and the most fierce. Of course we have backup, a dwarf, a hobbit, a wizard and a human. I of course feel that they are unnecessary dead-weight, but the great Sauron disagrees.

**Day 1**

We have set off on our journey. We are first heading to Anduin, Nildur decided it would be best if we took the Ferry, that would cut off about 8 days of our journey. We estimate that our journey will take about 2 weeks, that's only because that's all our supplies will last us. We had a glorious farewell from all of our fellow Sauron followers.

**Day 2**

We have had a very uneventful journey so far. We traveled 10 miles or so today but I could hardly recall because I was so consumed in my excitement to even think about distance. I'm so thrilled for this adventure! Unfortunately there have been no deaths…

**Day 3**

Today we only walked 4 miles because the weather was rough. I did not tell the group but I spotted a curious human watching us go by; fighting could begin at any moment now. I do not want the Fellowship to know, for they would psych out and that would affect their strength both physically and mentally. I am nervous but staying strong, kind of.

**Day 4**

We have seen no sign of the ferry. We have walked 12 miles today alone. The others see me writing in this journal, and make fun of me, but I pull out my sword and they quickly shut up. The group started out strong, however; our enthusiasm has quickly faded. Nonetheless we will keep going as we should.

**Day 5 **

There is still no sign of the ferry… and I haven't yet got the opportunity to shank anybody. I am going insane. We traveled 15 treacherous miles today and the dwarves are getting progressively more stubborn and the hobbits have been aimlessly complaining about a lack of food. The human and the dwarf carried lumber for a fire that Slyia made , that was fun.

**Day 6 **

My greatest fear came true today, the humans discovered us in our tracks. We were abutting the river when suddenly the humans began charging at us for they could tell we were followers of the great Sauron. The group was prepared for this so we used our might to sprint as fast as we could while the humans yelled and threatened us with spears. I was the fastest ,of course, followed by the wizards and human with the dwarf and hobbit at the back but thankfully since we had covered some extra ground yesterday the ferry was clear in sight. Not letting the orcs down on our promise, we promptly hopped on the ferry and set sail for our next long days of sitting and relaxing (which I desperately need). Though there is a minuscule part of me that feels sympathy for the humans, I know Sauron and the orcs need us. Everybody is intact and that's all that matters (though a little flesh wound wouldn't hurt)

**Day 7**

Nothing happened today. Dinner was nice, the hobbit burped in my face, we passed a quaint cobblestone town, and Ellwll made some strategic attack plans. We treaded water; 30 miles according to Nildur's questionable calculations. Sylia seems to be diffident of her wickedness but I am sure she will be faithful. I too have been apprehensive over the result of the expedition. What if the orcs betray us? What if we all die? Can someone die already?

**Day 8**

Our wizards had the great idea of working with destruction spells, so we must travel a slightly slower pace thanks to the small explosions. Nildur got part of our map burnt off due to an unexpected explosion, but luckily it only ruined the Shire. Regardless, Nildur wouldn't speak to us for the rest of the day and just sat in a corner attempting to piece the ashes together. Other than that the day was very uneventful.

**Day 9 **

The day was truly boring because the hobbit only wanted to eat instead of practice with swords. Honestly though, sword practice is ten times easier without the hobbit. We tried putting swords on his plate as a friendly reminder, but he didn't respond well. Ellwll worked the Fellowship to their limits today even though we haven't yet fought once in this journey. I do think it was necessary though. These days seem to get more dull as we move on but oh well.

**Day 10**

The day was very uneventful. Ellwll and Oliwya have been practicing strategic fighting maneuvers to truly torture the opponent. I must admit they are quite brilliant and I admire their stab techniques. I watch them in awe wishing I wasn't so lazy so I could go join them, but truthfully I enjoy sitting back too much.

**Day 11**

Today nothing happened but we did practice some exercises to kill time. Honestly, the only thing that was getting killed was me. I took an incredibly long nap and tried to forget the terrible situation we were in. Slowly we are losing food which results in a couple of things: Oliwya keeps complaining and won't stop bothering me, the dwarf is plotting murder on all of us in time, and we are utterly exhausted. You wouldn't believe how painstakingly boring it is to be on a escapade for the dark lord. One can only wish to be at home laying in a cushy bed dreaming of death instead of longingly fantasizing for it to come their way. I go to sleep on an empty stomach and on a ramshackle wood plank.

**Day 14**

I woke up tearing apart the ship trying to find Elwyll. How hard is it to find a six foot wizard in broad daylight? I called out his name. No response. He's always the first person to wake up but he's usually just spending all his time dauntingly grooming his hair. He wasn't in his normal spot. I was rapidly getting exceedingly frustrated. Elwyll appeared and asked me why I was sharpening my knife (which is something I do when I'm bored). I made some witty response more or less and asked where he had been. He walked me over to the front of the ferry and I saw a net overflowing with fish. I was amazed and grateful and hungry. We all had a fabulous breakfast until the dwarf got food poisoning. We traveled about 25 miles with some stops along the way today.

**Day 15**

We took care of the dwarf, but he didn't want to take his medicine or use one of the wizards' spells after the incident. Well, several days ago a goblin was wounded and the wizards wanted to practice restoration magic. The unfortunate goblin was actually set on fire. I will not trust them to heal me, but I will call upon them to set some human houses on fire. We are two days away from reaching our destination. Today we covered 58 miles

**Day 16**

Today we lost a member and loyal companion, Sylia. Worst of all she died sacrificing herself in my honor. The day started out averagely uneventful until the evening hit; that's when the humans attacked us. About this time I was starting my entry writing about how much I yearned for a battle but then my wish unfortunately came true. The humans appeared on board with us so I called out for the rest of the crew and made the first move. The fighting was intense and we collectively managed to kill a few of them; however, it was a pretty uneven draw. Both of the wizards' magic wore off and I was getting defenseless with just the dwarf helping me (the hobbit watched from afar) so my life was at stake. Sylia took action into her own hands and took her life to preserve mine; I am forever in her debt. Deep down inside I knew Slyia was kinder than the rest of us and probably the first to crack but losing a member (let alone a wizard) was like a piercing stab through the heart, but not the fun kind! The humans left soon after and I refused to talk to anyone afterwards. While fresh blood did touch my blade, I did not want it like this. The hobbit has look-out duty for tonight though after the recent skirmish I doubt they're coming back. It seems that we are coming to an end on this boring ferry; I can't wait to finally touch the glorious land.

**Day 17**

We swam, I would guess, for about 30 minutes. When we finally reached the shore we collapsed from exhaustion. After the swim we lost the hobbit to the last surviving human. The human yelled, "I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHERS," before decapitating the filthy Hobbit. The head was levitated and thrown into the sky by the wizard. I couldn't help laugh at the irony of the weakling falls easiest. You would assume that they would survive the longest by avoiding all violent situations. We all fell asleep before we could even discuss death!

**Day 18**

We got up and left our "campsite" and continued on our journey. I refuse to let the group see how upset I was about Sylia's death. But I must move, it is only death. We were spotted by humans and I _had_ to fight them. They disgust me, humans, they are just so noble and good, it makes me sick. Of course we won, I mean _I_ was fighting! There were no casualties, though I feel that the humans' loyalty is swaying. I'll have to watch him.

**Day 19**

Today we met up with the goblins in the outskirts of the forest. This makes me happy because the evil ones that reside in the forest will go for them first. SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! Sorry, I must control myself I am running out of ink and I want to save all of my jubilation for Moria. During our travel of about 8 miles, we stopped and made an alliance with each other. They made us sign a treaty but I couldn't care less about any acquaintances made along the way. The closer we get to Moria the better. I am totally thrilled!

**Day 20**

It was an uneventful day today. The goblins are filthy creatures and they creep me out. We all came to the conclusion that we are lucky that the hobbit is dead so now we have more food for us. I sure I have been eating more now but by dinner time we had to find shelter in a cave so I ate a soggy chicken. I feel as if the more we go along in the adventure Oliwya gets more and more insane. When everybody else was eating she just kept gnawing away at a pickle while hugging a goblin like a teddy bear. I laughed uncomfortably and cried a little trying to wipe away the traveled for about 12 miles today.

**Day 21**

I learned today that goblins are great sprinters; however, our members of the Dark Fellowship are not. We were chased (well, more like forcefully threatened) by the wicked ones of the woods and the goblins ran incredibly fast with us pulling in the rear. They popped out from behind the trees and menacingly held up spears and began to raid our group. At the sound of the their ferocious howl, we were of at rapid speeds and trod about 20 and tired I need a break.

**Day 22**

Today we cautiously rested in another day consisted of mostly sleeping from everyone (except for the one look out of course). When it was my turn to scrutinize the area, I spent my time twiddling my thumbs and sharpening my dull subdued knife with a rock I grew very fond of. According to the 'awake' goblins, the dwarf spent his time in a deep drowse which both made and lessened my day (even though goblins are notorious liars... and idiots). It is nice to be able to say we walked zero miles today it makes me feel lazily accomplished.

**Day 23**

I am afraid I need to learn self control, for I killed the human… Well, he was spying on us for the good side, so it was worth it. However, I will not let the rest of the fellowship know of the betrayal and that I am the one that killed the backstabbing human. It's ironic because that's what I did, stabbed him in the back.

**Day 24**

The wicked ones have given up the search, we are exiting the cave to continue our travel. Oliwya once again proved that I am not the craziest one on this journey. She ran ahead of our group, danced, and sang a fabulous song she composed herself (or so she says).

Lyrics:

_The head is dead,_

_The head is gone,_

_Thrown among the trees._

_The sacrifice,_

_The sacrifice,_

_The wicked ones will feed._

_The burning flesh,_

_the burning flesh,_

_The goblins that died by fire._

I enjoyed the song very much! I started singing along with her! I often think and fantasize about death, so one could imagine how much I enjoyed that glorious tune! She was ruining the song because she was singing out of tune. I enjoyed this song too much to let it be ruined, so I simply knocked her out.

**Day 25 **

We have reached our destination and are taking a day to prepare for the upcoming battle. The others have realized that the human has disappeared. However, they made the assumption that he ran because of the pressure of battle, the fools. I have thought a lot about the fellowships. We are no longer just a group of evil elves bonded together by the goal of world destruction, we are family. I have realized that I would sacrifice myself for any one of these elves, which is weird. Am I going soft?

**Day 26**

Our goblins have assassinated the back gate guards and entered Moria. They are to climb the large walls and take over the armory. As they do that mission our dwarf is to act as a dwarf that has traveled from another area, and then kill the king of Moria when he gets the chance. The dwarves will then start to panic and we will pick them off one by one as they exit.

**Day 27**

I died today. We decided to hold off the attack by one day, but one of the goblins had the great idea to kill one of his friends. Obviously his little dead friend fell off the ceiling and into one of the dwarf guards. He sounded the alarm before another goblin could kill him. In all of this I was forced to enter myself. I quickly traveled to the location of the king. Though, there was a trap after I killed the king. He sacrificed himself so they could trap and kill me, for they had already heard of our traveling bunch. They set up bombs all around me. BOOM! Went the bombs and then everything went black.

**Day 28**

I am VERY upset. I had to float away to see Sauron before I could even see the rest of the battle! It's not all bad I get to see the great Sauron. It feels strange to fly be, lighter than air, see all the living below my feet. Well, I will be back with all of the idiots soon anyway, so I should not really care right now. I just wish Sylia could see what I am seeing, she did after all sacrifice herself for me. She truly had a dark soul. But it is too late now. Goodbye World and My Darkest Lord Sauron. I Hope You Capture The Universe.

**Day 29**

I have reached Sauron. I can not go into detail of what we talked about, however; I can write down the gist. Even though I am one of the greatest fighters ever known, Sylia's personality and loyalty is better. With my blessing he can bring her back! Of course I agreed so she can live on. Sauron has warned me that I might never wake up , that I will be lost in my journey for all of eternity. I would only dare ask the Great Sauron for this one favor, to let me, before I go to sleep for all eternity, to let me hover over what is left of the battle. Sauron being amazing as he is, agreed to let me go back just for a day. I will be asleep for the next 2-4 days though.

**Day 31**

I woke up well... sort of as much as I can anyways. I had the most wonderful dream it was about death and plotting a murder! I seem to just be hovering over them which is pretty strange for me. My beloved journal seems to have died with me so I will finish this tale of our fantastic adventure! The other surviving members of the fellowship were talking and I heard that there were only casualties for the goblins, dwarves, and orcs. They said that we won and in quick time too, but I was dead before they could make it to the room where they trapped me. Well, at least we were successful in our mission. Sauron will be pleased! I hope doom comes to all! I am prepared to sleep for all eternity. My only wish is that the fellowship lives in the most horrible of places. That is a fair reward for their services. Good luck Sauron on your mission to bring doom upon all! Death will win!

**By: Assila the Sleeping Dead**


	3. Gandalf's stolen staff

A/n So this adventure is a bit odd. The friends of mine who wrote it didn't quite stay cannon, but thats ok! The scenario for their fic is as follows:

Gandalfs staff was stolen by hobbits (likely assisted by Merry and Pippin) who are now heading to the grey havens. The hobbits are also smuggleing various foodstuffs out of the Shire. This fellowship has set out to take the staff back.

* * *

_Day 1:_

_We have departed from Rivendell, and are on our way to get Gandalf's Staff back from the evil Hobbits. We have just reached the Trollshows. Despite its warning name we have decided to make camp here and get an early sleep. I have to take first watch since I lost at a bet that Sharen would beat Sharena at a race over the Ford. Dang Hobbits!_

_Day 2:_

_We are traveling right alongside Trollshows, and we have almost passed through it. By tomorrow, I expect we will have crossed the Last Bridge. It has been an easy journey so far, and there will most likely be danger ahead. Also while hunting today Sharen and Sharena started singing and didn't stop until Caen chucked his shoes at them. The song was so terrible that I`m having a hard time sleeping._

_Day 3:_

_We have made it through the Trollshows without any problems except for Caen throwing up from my stew. They have taken away my position as head chef, but I do not know why. I personally find frog legs delicious. Mmmm..._

_Day 4:_

_We crossed Last Bridge. Today has been a very uneventful day, but at lunch, Sharen decided to start a little food fight. I had lots of fun shoving the food back in snobby her face. Haha!_

_Day 5:_

_I knew our peace wouldn't last. An outlaw running from Bree (possibly working for the renegade hobbits) encountered us and tried to kill us. We managed to slay him, mainly due to my skill (I hear Sharena muttering "Liar" under her breath) but not before getting roughed up a bit. All in all it was to close a call. Also Sharena lit my pants on fire just now and found it incredibly funny and ironic, strange people and their strange traditions. ugh..._

_Day 6:_

_Today we stopped at an old house… Curious sounds came from the caves nearby and we decided it was best to prepare before facing the creatures that the darkness may hold. Also the darn wizard is making me, Caen and Sharena keep watch all night because the needs her sleep so she can rest and relax and be ready for battle and she didn`t even do anything today, I'm the one run back and forth to get water and other things. _

_Day 7:_

_We had started to pass Weather Top. Soon, a goblin attacked us; probably, from the caves. We had to run for 20 minutes, yet we never could outrun him. Its came down to sheer strength. When everyone else failed to preserve, Sharena and Sharen saved the day. Without them, my body would be decaying in a goblin pit. However without me and Caen the hobbit and wizard would have been jumped on and killed instantly. Although that wouldn't be a great tragedy. _

_Day 8:_

_We have passed Weathertop and we are soon going to be approaching Midgewater, and later will be approaching Bree. I foresee a dangerous road ahead._

_Day 9:_

_We have just passed Midgewater without a hitch. It almost seems too peaceful. I urge the others not to take this road but with no avail._

_Day 10:_

_Today we ran into trouble in the name of Eric Xander, convict from Bree. He was hired by the renegade hobbits to stop us from retrieving the staff by any means necessary. He was a deadman the second he took a chunk out of me beard. Let's just say that a couple of wolves got themselves some good dinner._

_Day 11:_

_While nearing the Brandywine river we got ambushed by some outlaws. It seems these roads bring trouble. Sharena was hurt on her leg but with some magic from Sharen she was alright. Nobody (except me) gets to hurt my companions. _

_Day 12: _

_We got lucky today because Caen heard the outlaws while hunting and managed to yell before he got hit over the head. I managed to to yank out my axe and chop off a head before the hobbit stabbed the other one in a very dishonorable spot in the crook of the legs. Anyway we just managed to cross Brandywine bridge before night hit. I am lucky Caen woke up before we left because I would have to carry him and that dude is heavy. _

_Day 13:_

_We are passing the lands of the Shire, a peaceful place. We stayed at the place of the cousin of Sharena's, Bilbo Baggins. He was quite a remarkable little fellow. It appears he has met my uncle, Bombur. He speaks of tales of mountains, dragons and treasure, which I doubt, especially if these adventures include uncle Bombur, who was as lazy as a sloth._

_Day 14:_

_We have just passed the White Downs, a hill range past the Shire. We are in high spirits thanks to Bilbo's cooking and the journey has not been better. Nothing could go wrong._

_Day 15: _

_Something went wrong. A couple of Wargs from the Tower Hills attacked us. This was not as easy as the other battles. We slayed them, but were damaged in the process. The cut from my arm is still bleeding._

_Day 16:_

_The Wargs from the Tower Hills have led a fully fledged attack on us. They managed to corner us. At the last minute Sharen threw a flaming pine cone, a trick she learned from Gandalf, set to explode, but not before a Warg bit her heart. After the battle we managed to heal her with her staff but she is very weak. We will let her rest in a healing state for the rest of the night and finish this tomorrow._

_Day 17: _

_We confronted the renegade hobbits, Colon Lowfoot and Andew Owesef. They were a formidable force, especially with the staff. We attacked the second we saw them. They blasted Caen and Sharena but me and Sharen stabbed each of them after the fight was done. We have successfully regained the staff and now it is time to go home._


End file.
